A Vacation That Didn't Turn Out But Love Wins Out
by wildcats2016
Summary: Troy, Gabriella,Chad,Taylor,Sharpay,Ryan,Zeke,Kelsi,Jason and Martha all decide to go on a two week vacation, but things do not go as plan. Now the girls are mad at their boyfriends for avoiding them on the vacation and so they decide go back home.Will the girls forgive and take their boyfriends back. Will Gabriella tell Troy that she is having his baby?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**The friends decided to take a two week vacation some where. So the friends decided to take their two week vacation at the Bahamas. They got the tickets for their vacation at the Bahamas. So that night Troy, Gabriella,Chad,Taylor,Sharpay,Zeke, Kelsi,Ryan, Martha and Jason pack their bags for their vacation at the Bahamas. They were all leaving the next day. So the next day the friends got to the airport in time and got on the plane to the Bahamas. The guys sat with their girlfriends on the airplane.**

**The friends flight lasted two hours and then they finally arrived at the Bahamas. The friends got off the plane and went to get their bags. Then they got picked up by a limo to take them to the hotel they were staying at for the two weeks. Each couple got to have a hotel room together. Troy and Gabriella were in one of the hotel rooms together and same way for the other couples too.**

**That night in the Bahamas the friends went out to dinner and a walk on the beach. It was getting late so everyone went back to their hotel rooms for the night. That night Troy and Gabriella made love four times in their hotel room and then they went to sleep. The next morning when the girls woke up they found their boyfriends were gone and not in bed with them. So the girls got out of bed and took a shower. Then the girls got dress for the day. After Gabriella got done getting dressed she ran to the bathroom to throw up. After she got done throwing up she brush her teeth again. Gabriella was trying to think of way to tell Troy she is pregnant and that he is going to be a dad.**

**The other girls came and got Gabriella to go get breakfast, but once she saw and smell the food she ran to a bathroom to throw up again. Gabriella really did not like the morning sickiness part of it even thought she was one month pregnant with Troy's baby. Gabriella came back out of the bathroom and went to sit in a beach chair on the beach. She was doing some thinking, when she did not realize that Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsi and Martha had joined her on the beach.**

**Meanwhile the guys were exploring the bahamas and going on rides that were there. Troy then told his guy friends that he wants to propose to Gabiella before their last week here at the bahamas. So Troy asked the guys to help him set something up and the guys said they will help him. **

**Please Reveiw this story. thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**It had been five days since the friends had arrived in the bahamas. The girlfriends were really mad at their boyfriends ,because they have not seen them in four days. The girlfriends decide to leave the bahamas early and go home. So Sharpay put a called to the pilot of the private airplane that her family owns, to see if he could come to the bahamas to get them and take them back home. The pilot of the private airplane told Shapay that he was on his way to come get them. The girlfriends went and packed their bags and left the hotel. They got in the taxi and head to the airport to wait for the private airplane to arrive.**

**Mean while the boyfriends did not know how mad their girlfriends were at them. Troy was still working on the finishing the touches where he was going to propose to Gabriella and the guys were still helping Troy out. Back at the airport the Evans private airplane had arrived and the girlfriends got on the private airplane with their bags and the private air plane took off.**

**The girlfriends were talking on the private airplane about how ther boyfriends are being jerks to them and how they were avoiding them the last four days. The girls also could not believe their boyfriends would stay out most of the night and then sneak back into the hotel room. The girlfriends arrive at the airport and got off the private airplane and headed out of the airport with their bags. Gabriella went to Troys car and unlocked it and put her bags in it. Gabriella ask Taylor if she wanted to ride with her. Taylor told Gabriella she would love to ride with her and so Taylor put her bags in the car too.**

**Sharpay told Gabriella that Kelsi and Martha were going to ride with her. Sharpay told Gabriella to follow her behind her pink car. Gabriella told Sharpay okey will do. So Gabriella and Taylor got into Troy's car and left the airport. Taylor asked Gabriella how she got a hold of Troy's car keys. Gabriella told Taylor that she sneaked them with out Troy knowing that she took them. Sharpay check to see if Gabriella was still following her. The girls first stopped at Martha's house so she could drop her bags off and Martha's parents were shock to see her home already. The girls filled Martha's parents in about the boyfriends avoiding them for four days.**

**Then the girls went to Kelsi's house so she could drop of her bags. Kelsi and girls told her parents about the boyfriends avoiding them the last four days. Then girls went to Taylor's house next so she could drop her bags off. Taylor's parents were shock to see her home already. So Taylor and the girls told her parents about how their boyfriends were avoiding them the last four days in the left Taylor's house and went to Sharpays house next. Mean while the parents that had been told about the boyfriends avoiding the girls on the vacation, which they are not happy with them.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**When girls got to Gabriella's house so she could drop her bags off. Gabriella's mom was shock to see Gabriella home already. Gabriella and the girls told her mom about the boyfriends avoiding them the last four days in the bahamas. Gabriella's mom was not happy about this either. Then Gabriella and the girls went over to the Bolton house to tell Troy's parents why they are home early. Gabriella knock on the door and Jack answered the door and was in shock to see her and the girls. So the girls went in the house and Lucille was shock to see Gabriella and the girls too. Gabriella and the girls told Jack and Lucille about the boyfriends avoiding them for four days in the bahamas. Jack and Lucille were not happy with their son Troy and his friends. Jack thought the vacation was for everyone to spend time together. Gabriella asked Jack if they could talk outside for a few minutes and Jack said sure. So Gabriella and Jack were outside and she told Jack that she is pregnant. Jack asked her how far long she was and Gabriella told him she is one month pregnant. Gabriella asked Jack not to say anything to Lucille or anyone else till she tells Troy. Jack told Gabriella that he would not tell anyone. Gabriella told him thank you. Jack asked her why she didn't tell Troy when she was still in the bahamas with him.**

**Gabriella told Jack that she was going to tell him there until he started avoiding her. Jack said oh okey. They went back in the house and Gabriella went up to Troy's room to get his hoodie sweat shirt that smells like Troy. Gabriella came back down stairs and grabbed her purse and the girls left to go to a movie at the movie theater.**

**Mean while back in the bahamas the guys did not know their girlfriends had left the bahamas and went home. Troy and his friends went back to their hotel rooms to see their girls, but when they enter there rooms they only found a note. Troy and his friends read the note that their girlfriends left them and they could not believe they left and went back home. Troy and his friends wonder why their girlfriends left and went back home.**

**The parents were upset with the boys and how they were treating their girlfriends on the vacation at the bahamas. Gabriella and the girls left the movie theater and headed to Sharpays because they were staying over night. The girls got ready for bed and then sat down to eat more ice cream.**

**Troy and his friends tried to call their girlfriends but they were not answering their phone. They even tried to send text messages and their girlfriends were not responding to the text messages they sent. Troy and his friends did not want to lose their girlfriends. They did not know what to do, but Troy told his friends they should get a flight home the next day.**

**Please Reveiw !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Flashback**

**Troy and his friends were wondering what they were going to do now. Then Troy said we should get tickets to go back home tomorrow. **

**Gabriella was really missing Troy alot, even though she was still little mad at him. So she did not tell the girls that she was going over to the Bolton house to stay there. Gabriella called Jack and asked him if she could stay with him and his wife and Jack told Gabriella that she could. Gabriella was driving Troy's Black Audi over to to the Bolton house. **

**Taylor,Sharpay,Kelsi and Martha did not know that Gabriella had left them. They were staying one more night at Sharpay's house. Gabriella decide to leave because her gal friends were driving her crazy. So Taylor was the one that notcie Gabriella was gone and asked the girls where she was at and they did not know.**

**Gabriella got to the Bolton house and park Troy's car. She got out of the car and locked it up. Gabriella went up to the Bolton house with her bag and knocked on the door. Jack answered the door and let Gabriella in and she went straight to Troy's bedroom. When she got to Troy's bedroom she put her bag on the couch he had in his room and then she went back down stairs to watch basketball with Jack.**

**That next day Troy and his friends packed their bags and check out of the hotel. They headed to the airport to get the tickets and to get ready to fly home. Troy was really missing Gabriella alot too. Troy's friends were missing their girlfriends too. Troy and his friends could not wait to get home to be with the girls they loved.**

**That night Gabriella slept in Troy's bed in his room. She felt safe at the Bolton house. She loved Troy's smell alot. Gabriella could not stop thinking about Troy. She got up and throw up twice and then she went back to bed. Gabriella finally fell asleep for the night.**

**Troy and his friends were on a plane home. Troy could not wait to see Gabriella. A hour later the plane landed and the guys got off the plane. They were in the airport getting their bags. Troy sent Gabriella a text message and hope she would respond back. His friends were sending text messages to their girlfriends too.**

**Gabriella woke up and saw a text message from Troy saying just landed back home. So Gabriella got up and put some clothes on. She went down stairs and out the door to go pick up her boyfriend Troy from the airport. Gabriella got to the airport and saw Troy right away. She went right up to him and kissed him right on the lips. Troy was really happy to see Gabriella. So Gabriella and Troy left the airport together and head back to his house. **

**When Troy and Gabriella got up to his bedroom they got ready for bed. Once they got settle into his bed Gabriella told him that she has something to tell him. Troy asked her what it was that she had to tell him. Gabriella said to Troy I'm pregnant and she waited for him to respond. Troy was in shock at first but then he had a smile on his face. Troy asked Gabriella how far long she is and she told him that she is one month pregnant.**

**So Troy decide to propose to Gabriella in his bedroom. So he got out of the bed and got down on one knee in front of Gabriella. Troy ask Gabriella will you marry me and Gabriella said Yes i will marry you. Then Troy got up and place the ring on Gabriella's left hand ring finger. They told each other I love you and then they kissed each other passionly on the lips. Troy and Gabriella got back into his bed and went to sleep.**

**PS. Please Review! Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up in each others arms. Troy said to Gabriella that they need to tell their parents and friends that they are engaged now. So Troy and Gabriella got up and took a shower together and got dressed for the day. Then Troy and Gabriella went down stairs to get something eat for breakfast. Troy kept his arm around Gabriella and his one hand on Gabriella's stomache. Troy also said to Gabriella that i think we should tell our moms about the baby they are having too. Gabriella agreed with her fiance Troy. Troy and Gabriella finished eating breakfast and they shared a passionate kiss on the lips.**

**Troy and Gabriella got his mom's attention and told her they have something to tell her. So Troy's mom sat down and they told her that they are engaged and are having a baby too. His mom had a smile acrossed her face and ask Gabriella how far long she was. Gabriella told Troy's mom that she is three months pregnant. Troys mom congradulated them on their engagement and on the baby too. Troy and Gabriella told his mom that Jack knows about the baby but not the engagement. Troy's mom asked if Maria knows about the baby and the engagement and they told her that she does not know yet. Troy and Gabriella asked his mom if she would tell Maria about it for them. Troy's mom said she would do it for them.**

**Troy and Gabriella told his mom they were going to go see their friends for a little while. His mom told them to go on head and just make sure your back for dinner around 7:00 PM. Troy told his mom they should be back before that. So Troy and Gabriella left the bolton house and headed to Chad's house first to get him. Troy and Gabriella both agree that they need to get the guys and their girls back together. So Troy and Gabriella arrived at Chad's house and went up to the door and knock on it and Chad answered it. Troy told Chad that he and Gabriella have figured out away to get him and Taylor back together.**

**Chad said to Troy and Gabriella oh really but how are you going to get Taylor and I back together. Troy said to Chad just get your shoes on and come with us. So Chad got his shoes on and left with them in Troy's car and they headed to Taylor's to get her. They arrived at Taylor's house and went to knock on the door and Taylor answered the door. Taylor saw Troy and Gabriella holding hands and smiling at each other. Taylor was shock that Gabriella had forgiven Troy so soon. Troy said to Taylor that she should come with them so they can explain to her about everything. So Taylor went with them and she did not see Chad sitting in the back seat.**

**So Troy and Gabriella took their best friends to the bolton cabin, which was just out side of town. When they got to the bolton cabin they had Chad and Taylor get out. Troy and Gabriella got their best friends settled in. They told Chad that they will picked them up in two days. Chad said thanks to Troy and Gabriella for doing this for him. So Troy and Gabriella left the bolton cabin and headed back into town and then Troy said to his fiance Gabriella that is one down and three to go. So they went and got Jason and Martha next and were taking them too a hotel to do their making up. After they took and left Jason and Martha at the hotel.**

**Troy and Gabriella decided to wait with Sharpey, Zeke,Kelsi and Ryan because they had to figure out a way to get them to get back together. So Troy and his fiance Gabriella went back to the bolton house to relax. Troy asked his fiance if she wanted to watch a movie and she said sure. Troy kissed his fiance Gabriella on the lips before putting a movie in. So Troy and Gabriella cuddled on the couch watching the movie.**

**So after dinner Troy and Gabriella watch another movie before getting ready for bed. Troy's Dad was watching the movie with them. Troy and Gabriella told his dad about leaving their best friends at the bolton cabin to work on getting back together. His dad said how you guys get them their with out them fighting with each other. Troy and Gabriella told his dad it was not easy but they did get them there and are hoping they are working things out.**

**So after Troy and Gabriella finished watching the movie , they went to Troy's room to get ready for bed. Troy went over to his fiance Gabriella and gave her a passionate kiss good night. Troy and Gabriella cuddle in each others arms for the night and fell asleep instantly. Troy and Gabriella hope they will figure out something to get the other two couples back together.**

**Please Reveiw!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Mean while Chad and Taylor were alone at the Bolton cabin trying to work things out. Chad told Taylor he was helping Troy with setting things up for him to propose to Gabriella. Chad said to Taylor now you know why i was distance from you in the Bahamas for 4 days. Taylor said to Chad that you were helping Troy with setting up stuff for him to propose to Gabriella. Chad said to Taylor yeah i was and i wanting to tell you but Troy told me not to tell you yet. Chad told Taylor that Zeke, Jason and Ryan were also helping Troy to set things up for him to propose to Gabriella too.**

**Taylor said to Chad that she is sorry for getting mad at him. Taylor told Chad that she forgives him and gave him a kiss on the lips. Chad said to Taylor thanks for forgiving me and then Chad kiss Taylor on the lips. So that night at the bolton cabin Chad and Taylor made love two times before going to sleep. The next day Troy and Gabriella were going to be picking up Chad and Taylor from the bolton cabin. So Chad and Taylor took a quick shower and got dressed for the day. Chad and Taylor ate some breakfast before Troy and Gabriella showed up to get them.**

**Troy and Gabriella were wondering if Chad and Taylor made up and are back together. They also wondered if Jason and Martha made up as well. So they were on their way to get Chad and Taylor first before getting Jason and Martha. When Troy and Gabriella got to the bolton Cabin they saw Chad and Taylor coming to the car holding hands and kissing each other too. Troy and Gabriella then went to pick up Jason and Martha from the hotel. Jason and Martha had made up and were back together too.**

**Troy and Gabriella asked their friends how they should get Sharpay and Zeke together and also how to get Ryan and Kelsi back together too. Chad said maybe leave Sharpay and Zeke out at the bolton cabin. Troy and Gabriella said that is a good idea. So Troy and Gabriella droped off Jason and Martha. Then they took Chad and Taylor home before going to get Zeke and Sharpay. So they head to Zeke's house and got him and then they went to get Sharpay. After Troy and Gabriella got Sharpay they headed back to the bolton cabin. When they got to the bolton cabin they put Zeke and Sharpay in the cabin and locked them in and left them there. They decide to come and get them the next day and hope they got back together too. Then Troy and Gabriella went to get Kelsi and then got Ryan to take them to a hotel and told them to make up and get back together too.**

**Troy and Gabriella went back to the bolton house and ate some dinner with his parents before they went upstairs to his bedroom. Troy and Gabriella went upstairs to his bedroom and did some making out before watching a movie together. After Troy and Gabriella got done watching the movie , they started making out again but this time it got really heated . Troy and Gabriella ended up making love several times before going to sleep in each others arms for the night.**

**The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up at the same time and made love twice before taking a shower together. Troy and Gabriella got dressed for the day and went down stairs to get something to eat before going to get Ryan and Kelsi first. Troy and Gabriella hope that Ryan and Kelsi were back together now. Troy and Gabriella left the bolton house and headed to the hotel where they left Kelsi and Ryan at. Ryan and Kelsi were back together and they thanked Troy and Gabriella for getting them back together.**

**Troy and Gabriella took Kelsi and Ryan home and then went to the bolton cabin to see if Sharpay and Zeke had made up and got back together too. When Troy and Gabriella got to the bolton cabin they heard Sharpay and Zeke screaming at each other and so they decide to leave them at the cabin for another day and night before coming back to get them.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**

**A/N sorry this chapter is short but i will try to have the next chapter be a little bit longer.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Sharpay and Zeke finally sat down and talked things out. Zeke told Sharpay that he was helping Troy set things up for him to propose to Gabriella and that is why he was no where to be seen for 4 days. Sharpay asked Zeke why he did not tell her that he was helping Troy set things up for proposing to Gabriella. Zeke told Sharpay that Troy told him not to say anything to you. Sharpay decided to forgive Zeke and get back together with him. After they made up Zeke made some dinner for them. Zeke and Sharpay shared a few kisses. Then Zeke got down on one knee and asked Sharpay will you marry me and become my wife. Sharpay was in shock at first and then she told Zeke yes i will marry you and become your wife. Zeke placed the diamond engagement ring on her left hand ring finger. So the rest of the night Sharpay and Zeke made love several times before going to sleep in each others arms for the night.**

**Mean while Troy and Gabriella hope that Sharpay and Zeke were back together now. Troy and Gabriella watched movies that night and then went up to his bedroom. Once Troy and Gabriella were in his room they started kissing and ended up making love several times before going to sleep in each others arms for the night. The next day Troy and Gabriella got up and took a shower together. Then they got dressed for the day. Troy and Gabriella went to the kitchen to eat some breaklfast before they went to get Sharpay and Zeke from the bolton cabin.**

**Sharpay and Zeke got up together and took a shower. They got dressed for the day. Zeke made breakfast for him and Sharpay to eat before Troy and Gabriella came to pick them up. Troy and Gabriella left the bolton house and headed up to the cabin to pick up Sharpay and Zeke. Zeke and Sharpay got there overnight bag ready to go since they were going home. Troy and Gabriella had arrived at the cabin and went to unlocked the cabin door to let Zeke and Sharpay out. Zeke and Sharpay thanked Troy and Gabriella for getting them back together. Sharpay and Zeke told Troy and Gabriella they are engage to get marry too. Troy and Gabriella took Sharpay and Zeke home and then went back to his house to watch movies.**

**Two weeks later the friends were planning a party to thank Troy and Gabriella for getting them all back together. The other friends learn of Sharpay and Zeke being engage and knew they were meant to be just like Troy and Gabriella are meant be together forever too. Troy and Gabriella decided to go on a trip to colorado to the ski lodge where they first meant. So Troy and Gabriella left early the next morning on the road. Troy and Gabriella decided to drive up to the ski lodge in colorado and so that is why they left early that morning.**

**Troy and Gabriella did not know their friends were planning a thank you party to them. Troy and Gabriella got to the ski lodge in colorado after 4 hours of driving. They park the car and got their bags out. Troy locked his car up and put the alarm on too. Troy and Gabriella went to check in to their room at the ski lodge. Troy and Gabriella got settle in and then got ready for dinner. Troy and Gabriella went to the restraunt to have dinner that night. After dinner Troy and Gabriella went for a walk and then came back. Troy and Gabriella found out their was going to be a party going on the next night and that they should come to it.**

**Mean while the friends finish planning the thank you party for Troy and Gabriella. The friends did not know that Troy and Gabriella were out of town for three weeks. Troy and Gabriella went to the party that was going on that night and saw the guy that had them pull on the stage a year ago at the young adult party. Troy and Gabriella wanted to find out what the guys name was so they could thank him for bringing them together. The guy pull two people on stage to sing that night at the party. Troy and Gabriella came up with a plan to get the guy who they did not know his name to notice them and hope they could get his name then. So after the two people finish singing and got off stage. Troy and Gabriella went up to the stage and took the microphones and told the crowd there that they are going to sing a song they sang one year ago at a young adult new years eve party.**

**The song Start Of Something New started playing and Troy and Gabriella sang the song to the end. The guy who had pull them on the stage one year ago at the New years eve party saw them and remember them too. After Troy and Gabriella were done singing , they said in the microphone that they wanted to thank the guy who pulled them on the stage one year ago at the young adult new year eve party who said you will thank me for this or not. The guy went up to Troy and Gabriella and told them his name is Tony Sommers. Tony asked Troy and Gabriella if they wanted to sing one more song and they told them that would love too.**

**Troy and Gabriella finished singing the last song and then enjoyed the rest of the party before going back to their room for the night. When Troy and Gabriella got back to their room they ended up making love several times before going to sleep in each others arms for the rest of the night. The next day Troy and Gabriella check out of their room and took their bags to Troy's car . They left colorado and were heading to california to stay at a beach house on a beach for a few days.**

**Mean while the friends were wondering where Troy and Gabriella were at. The friends had not seen Troy and Gabriella for two weeks now. The friends hope they will see them soon. Troy and Gabriella had fun thlse few days in California. Troy and Gabriella headed back home the next day. The friends still did not know that Troy and Gabriella had been on vacation together.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Epilogue**

**Chapter 8**

**3 Years Later**

**Troy and Gabriella Bolton:**

**Troy and Gabriella are now married. A few months ago they just celebrated their third anniversary of being married. Troy works as the head coach and Gabriella is his assistant coach at East High. They now have 3 beautiful kids together. Their kids names are Troy Alexander Bolton Jr is 3 years old , Sabrina Lucille Bolton 2 years old and Tyler Jack Bolton 5 months old. Troy and Gabriella Bolton are expecting their forth child together. They are very happy together and enjoy raising their kids.**

**Chad and Taylor Danforth:**

**Chad and Taylor are married. They have 4 beautiful kids together. The kids names are Chad Danforth jr 5 years old, Melody Taylor Danforth 3 years old,Jacob Michael Danforth 1 years old and Selena Marie Danforth 3 months old. Chad is captain on the Lakers basketball team and Taylor is a high school teacher. They love raising their kids together and they would like to have two more kids together too.**

**Zeke and Sharpay Baylor:**

**Zeke and Sharpay** **are happily married. They have two kids together. Their names are Zeke Baylor jr 4 years old and Elana Sharpay Baylor 2 years old. Zeke is running his own restraunt and Sharpay is a high school drama teacher. They love their kids and are expecting twins in 4 months.**

**Ryan and Kelsi Evans:**

**Ryan and Kelsi are married too. They have two kids together too. The kids names are Ryan Evans jr 4years old and Ashley LeAnn Evans 1 years old. They love each other and also loved their kids too. Ryan is a dance instructer and Kelsi is a music teacher. Ryan and Kelsi are expecting twins in 5 months.**

**Jason Cross And Martha:**

**They did date for a while but it did not work out and so they decided to just be friends. Jason is a engineer and Martha is fashion designer. Jason and Martha hope to one day try dating each other again.**

**This is The End!**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


End file.
